


A secret conviction

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [155]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But before Sherlock is actually living in 221b, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Pre-Episode 1, Protective Mycroft, Secrets, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Because hope is never far away and you never know what the upcoming year will give you!December 31th: Last night / New Year





	A secret conviction

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was walking on an unlit street alone… The night was cold and full of stars.  _And I’m unable to name one of them_ , he laughs silently before turning in an alleyway between a bar and a shop.

It was the last night of the year, but he was too high to realize that the New Year was minutes away.

Last year was good, too good maybe. He remained clean, with a few exceptions. As it was the condition to be accepted as a consultant by the police, it wasn’t that hard to stay clean. But something changed a month ago… The disgust of some of the officers, constantly calling him ‘freak’ or ‘psychopath’, was slowly taking its toll. He was becoming human.  _As if!_ Always feeling alone even around people. Suddenly, the added bonus of Christmas spirit all around him was just… too much.

His back against the cold brick wall, he closes his eyes.  _I don’t want to go down this road again… I need… help._

His thoughts derail as Big Ben starts chiming midnight as fireworks exploded. Brilliant colours suddenly replacing the stars.

Turning his gaze towards the end of the alleyway, he saw his brother getting out rapidly of his car, worried.

_It’s the new year... 2010._  Sherlock thinks suddenly confidently _, Yes, IT'S GOING TO BE BETTER._

****

**Author's Note:**

> And our lives also! 2010... Ben and Martin were babies lol
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! xx


End file.
